Truth
by StarTraveler
Summary: Takes place after Reflections. Cruger tells Sky why he wasn't chosen as Red Ranger. SKYSYD


Disclaimer: PRSPD belongs to Disney.

AN: This has been in my head for awhile and Reflections gave me the motivation to write it, also I've been dying to write another Sky/Syd fic. My first one Getting Even got a good reaction. Hopefully this will as well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Commander Doggie Cruger looked at his friend Kat Manx, "I should tell him the truth."

A concerned look came over her face, "Who?" But it was obvious she knew.

"Sky why he wasn't chosen to be Red Ranger."

"Cruger you promised her and…"

"I spoke to Melanie already and she approves, and I'm sure Kyle would accept it as well. The experience with Murlock has shown me I shouldn't keep secrets from my cadets."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dr. Manx I am."

>>>>>>>>>>

Sky smiled at the photo of his photo but it always caused a twinge of sadness, it was taken the day before his father would go into his final battle, before he had lost his life.

He heard someone knock on the door and turned to see Syd, "Hey." She said.

"Hey Syd come on in."

She walked into the room, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am, Murlock is defeated and I got justice for my father. Thanks for what you all said out there, being proud to fight by my side."

"We all meant it Sky, we're a team."

"I'm glad." His face dimpled as he smiled and it reached his blue eyes.

"How did it feel to be the Red Ranger for awhile?"

"It was fun and it was really nice of Jack, but I'm glad to be a Power Ranger no manner what color."

Syd smiled again and he couldn't stop staring, she was so beautiful with her flawless skin, her smile, and big blue eyes. He remembered his conversation with Cruger when trying to get selected as the Red Ranger.

>>>>>>>>

"If I appointed Syd as Red Ranger would you follow her?"

He remembered his laugh, "Sir she's a girl."

"Or Bridge?"

"Sir I like Bridge but he's not a leader."

>>>>>>>>  
Sky returned to the present and cringed, no wonder Cruger hadn't wanted him to be the Red Ranger, he had been arrogant and remembering what he had said about Bridge and Syd made him feel worse.

"Sky you still there?"

He looked at her, "Syd I have so many things I want to say." Including the fact he was attracted to her.

Just then Kat's voice came over the P.A. system, "Cadet Tate please report to the conference room."

"Oh boy you did it now." Syd said.

Sky smiled; no matter what he just couldn't get mad at her. "Thanks for the support."

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Twenty minutes later Sky stood outside the conference room and rang the chime, "Enter." Cruger's voice told him.

The conference room had white walls and blue carpeting and on the walls various photos of SPD events hung there, while the room was done in blue carpeting, even the long table was white.

"Have a seat Cadet."

Sky sat down as Cruger requested but remained at attention.

"At ease."

"You wished to speak with me sir?"

"Yes Cadet I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything about Murlock but I was bound by a promise."

"To you mother Melanie Tate and you father Kyle the Red Ranger. But I have spoken with your mother and she wishes for you to know. The promise I made to your father was to keep you protected."

"Are you planning to tell me everything sir?"

Cruger nodded, "Yes I am, as you know SPD decided to establish a presence here on Earth, Grumm's pattern of destruction showed Earth was in his path, we worked closely with the Silver Guardians who were being led by Eric Meyers and Wes Collins. Their organization had worked closely with NASA to contact us about some unusual activity."

"Which was?" Sky asked.

"Krybots patrols were scouting Earth for a future invasion, SPD moved quickly to establish prescience and I created a space web around the planet. Your father Kyle Tate was one of the first humans to join, Wes Collins and Eric Meyers died in a car wreck before our headquarters could be completed. But by that time your father and Wes Collins had become good friends and had passed on his uniform to your father. Only his morpher would have SPD technology."

Cruger stopped talking for a moment but Sky couldn't speak if his life depended on it, he was beyond riveted. "Your mother Melanie Davis was on Kat's staff and one day they met and hit it off. Six months later they got married and you arrived two years later."

>>>>>>>>>

Cruger took a deep breath and flashed back to that awful day, "Kat report!"

"Murlock has been caught and is being taken into custody but Kyle Tate is badly hurt, he was demorphed due to a power drain and Murlock used that brief moment to hit him with a blaster."

Cruger hurried down to the med bay, "How is he?"

The medic looked at him, "I'm sorry sir there's nothing I can do."

Cruger walked to his side, "Officer Tate?"

Kyle's eyes opened and they looked bloodshot, one side of his face was badly burned. "Sky? Melanie?"

"They're in the waiting room."

Commander promise me you won't one day tell Sky who did this to me, I don't want him to go after Murlock."

"Murlock is in custody."

"I want you to make that promise sir."

"I promise I won't tell him and I will look after both of them."

Just as he said it Kyle Tate's eyes closed for the final time.

Later he met with Melanie just after Sky had been handed his father's helmet, it had been carefully explained to the five year old that his father had gone on a special mission and had told her of the promise he had made to her husband. With tears running down her face she had thanked him.

Sky had joined SPD at seventeen making it obvious he was determined to follow in his father's footsteps, Cruger remembered well Sky's mother coming to see him, "Commander Cruger promise me you'll never make Sky the Red Ranger, I can't lose him too."

"I promise."

>>>>>>>>>>

Cruger came back to the present, "You see Cadet I was bound by two oaths that I could not break."

Sky felt tears come out of his eyes, "thank you for telling me, I remember the conversation before I was made a ranger."

"That would've been a factor as well Cadet; you needed to learn anyone could be a leader."

"I have sir."

"You are dismissed."

Sky stood up, "Thank you sir for everything."

>>>>>>>>>>

Two hours later he was off base visiting his mother, "I'm glad everything turned out all right." She said with tears on her face.

"So am I but I am glad to be a Power Ranger mom."

She hugged him, "I'm happy if my only child is happy."

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that night he sat on a bench in the SPD arboretum when he heard a voice, "This seat taken?" He turned to see Syd. "Sure sit down."

She sat next to him, "Syd I was trying to rehearse what I was going to say before we were selected to be rangers I said some things…"

"Sky, Bridge already told me and we both forgive you, we've all done some growing up and we've had some nasty thought toward you from time to time, but never for long."

"I'm glad." He replied, and then saw shooting lights across the sky followed by a white trail.

"It's that meteor shower Kat was talking about. It's so beautiful."

Sky looked at her, "So are you."

She smiled and he knew she would be blushing, "Thank you…I think you're handsome."

He took a breath, "I really like you and I've had a crush on you for a long time."

She moved closer to him, "I have one to and I still do and it's you."

Sky exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and moved closer to her. Their lips pressed together and he savored the moment. Finally the broke apart and she laid her head on his shoulder.

They continued to talk and share kisses throughout the night and were still sitting on the bench to watch the sun rise the next morning.

AN: Well that's it I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a Jack/Z fic planned, a Kat/Cruger fic, and I'm thinking about one with Cruger's wife.


End file.
